


Two hearts

by OuijaPlanchette



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondageshipping - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Scarification, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijaPlanchette/pseuds/OuijaPlanchette
Summary: Modern/domestic au shit where Otogi Ryuuji and Yami Marik are in some kind of fucked up relationship.Drabbles and gifts for Traumastrike. Will add tags as I go.
Relationships: Yami Marik/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Two hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation we had early this morning.

"Are you heart reacting my tweets and then removing it? I keep getting notifications! Are you giving them to me and then taking them away?"

Otogi complained, the side of his head pressed to the Egyptian's shoulder. They were sat on Marik's couch, in his tiny, filthy apartment. Otogi was a regular, he knew every cockroach on a first-name basis.

"Does that matter?"

Marik mumbled, arm draped over the smaller Male's shoulders, his other hand occupied by his phone, screen illuminated with a twitter feed.

"Yes it matters, MY POOR fragile self esteem!"

Otogi exclaimed dramatically, throwing his head back. He wished he hadn't because he had just caught sight of a cockroach dragging one whole cigarette in from under the door. 

Marik mumbled under his breath, attempting to push the other onto his back, but the dice boy wriggled from beneath him and pulled himself into a stand. 

"No no no."

He turned to walk away but his trainers had stuck to the filthy wooden floorboards. He sighed, slowly lifting each foot until he made it to the kitchen floor.

"You should really do something about that!"

"It stops people from running around."

Marik snapped back.

Yes, people, you see Otogi was just an ordinary (but very attractive) guy, while Marik? He'd met that Egyptian fella at knife point, in an alleyway that made this apartment look like a showhome. 

He'd been a victim, Marik's intention was likely to maim, rape then murder. Who knows in what order. Otogi had found something quite charming about his aggressor and had managed to seduce him into keeping him alive. There had been struggle, there had been blood, but no maiming and it certainly hadn't been rape. 

That had been over a year ago. Otogi didn't live here, God no, but he visited his strange lover regularly. At first it was the jewelry, cash and designer clothing the Egyptian had offered him, treasures from Marik's victims. Then it had been the sex, the coke induced, loud, mindless and feral rutting between the two of of them that sometimes lasted day and night or when Marik passed out. 

Sometimes they spent nights at the vacant homes of Marik's victims, that was Otogi's favourite option because he usually got a bath or at least a shower. That and he revelled in bringing Marik breakfast in bed like some kind of deranged domestic role-play. Sometimes they tried on the clothes of their victims, pretending to be a normal, functioning couple. 

"I want a new phone soon."

"You want a lot of things."

The Egyptian mumbled, leaning back and slapping his knee, gesturing for the other to sit in his lap. Otogi sighed, especially when he saw the flick knife in his lover's hand. There was no use trying to resist or run, if Marik didn't catch him, that sticky floor would likely sabotage his exit. 

Otogi moved over, sitting down, he leaned in, wrapping his arms around the other and proceeding to pepper his neck with affectionate little kisses. He really wanted that new phone. 

Marik exposed his neck, leaning back on the couch and revelling in the sensation of the other's soft lips on his dark skin. The Egyptian pulled Otogi into his lap, the Dice boy's back to his chest. He held him there, though Otogi didn't attempt to struggle. He even allowed Marik to lift and remove his designer shirt, exposing his chest to the cold air. Large fingers rubbed along pale flesh, exploring for a while and enjoying the soft sounds that escaped the other. Most of them were put on, anything to satisfy the brute, Otogi knew what Marik liked and knew exactly what reactions excited him. 

Screaming and crying really excited him.

In moments Otogi felt himself being turned around to face Marik in the Egyptian's lap. He spread his thighs around his legs and sat on his knees, rubbing his groin against him. He knew Marik liked that. 

The flick knife.

He'd forgotten about that.

"What are you doing?"

Otogi frowned, wrapping his arms loosely around Marik's neck. The Egyptian's tongue was hanging out as he traced the other's pale skin with the knife, likely planning an incision. He pressed a finger to one of Otogi's nipples, which caused a soft gasp to escape the dice boy. Marik leaned in, latching onto said nipple and sucking, Otogi knew from experience to allow this, it often made the Egyptian a little more docile, perhaps it gave the beast some kind of comfort. 

Comfort aside, he looked almost cute while he suckled, lilac eyes peering up at him. Otogi couldn't help but pet the thick mane of hair, encouraging him. 

Then he felt a stab, a cold rush or adrenaline crept up his neck and touched the back of his skull as he closed his eyes tightly. 

Damn, the knife. 

Marik leaned back in the chair and removed the blade from his skin. 

"Hold still."

"What are you doing?"

Marik ignored him until he startled to struggle, a hand shot up to grab the other's face, forcing him to look into his eyes. Otogi visibly calmed immediately, knowing if he showed any kind of fear he could be dead in seconds. It was like living and dealing with a predatory animal, beautiful, but unpredictable and aggressive. 

When satisfied Otogi wasn't going to try and escape, Marik got to work. He used his thumb and index fingers to spread the skin around his nipples, applying the blade to sensitive breast tissue. Otogi's breath hitched, his eyes closed and his teeth gritted; heart pounding. Occasionally he would grab Marik's arm, squeezing to deal with the slow and agonising carving. 

He would stop to clean the seeping blood from the detached, open flesh, lapping at it, tongue remained hanging out as he would then continue to work on his new masterpiece. 

Eventually the Egyptian was finished and he leaned back to admire his handiwork. Beautifully carved into Otogi's flesh was a pair of hearts, one around each nipple. Marik went back to sucking at the split skin, licking any excess blood and cleaning him up with his mouth before whispering against his skin.

"Two hearts just for you. And these ones I cannot remove."


End file.
